All Is Fair In Love And Competition
by x.rustyhalo
Summary: Tiffany never felt completed with Jack. She felt that she was always missing somewhat. And, perhaps what the ECW General Manager is missing - is something she can find in Christian. But is Jack up and ready for a challenge?  Christian/Tiffany


**ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND COMPETITION.**

_Tiffany never felt completed with Jack. She felt that she was always missing somewhat. And, perhaps what the ECW General Manager is missing - is something she can find in Christian. But is Jack up and ready for a challenge?_ [Christian/Tiffany ]

* * *

><p>A sigh slipped past the lips of the blonde ECW General Manager – it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the relationship that she had with Jack Swagger, he was a good guy in his own rights. He had managed to get along well with her parents, friends and other close relatives. They all felt as if he was quite the gentleman, even her close girlfriends complained and whined about how much they wish they had a guy like Jack, and how lucky Tiffany was to have him in her life.<p>

But if, this was true – why did she feel so empty, and incomplete. As if she was missing something in her relationship with Jack. It didn't feel whole. It didn't feel right…

Twirling a strand of her blonde hair in her fingers, Tiffany skimmed over the pile of papers scattered across her desk. She had been here for hours, and yet she hadn't managed to focus enough to get started on any of her assignments that she knew she'd have to complete and turn into headquarters soon.

…But, she wasn't failing to complete that task because all she could do was procrastinate, procrastinate and procrastinate…

"Tiffany!"

A loud squeal coming in the direction from across the room seemed to do well at startling the ECW General Manager and catching her off guard as she lightly jumped. Her eyes darted from her paperwork to the woman charging in through her office doors: _Rosa Mendes_.

Lately, Tiffany wasn't able to see eye to eye with Rosa, these days. The Latina diva had quite the feisty attitude on her, one that Tiffany didn't appreciate quite too much – but being that the blonde diva was feeling a bit tiresome and flustered today, she forced herself to put on the best fake grin she possibly could.

"Good evening, Rosa." She greeted, somewhat through gritted teeth as she watched the Latina diva simply roll her eyes toward her.

"Good evening?" She echoed back in a thick Spanish accent before chuckling and scoffing. "There isn't anything…good about this evening. Because one again, Zack and I aren't scheduled to do anything! You let Abraham and that giant goofball Tony Atlas, do whatever they want for fifteen minutes of the show while Zack and I have to sit in the back – and quite frankly, I'm sick of it! Just who do you think I am Tiffany, I…-"

Although, the Latina diva probably could go on for hours and hours – possibly even days – about how disrespected and badly treated she felt her and Zack were, her words were stop when a sound of a door opening was being made…

"Christian…" Tiffany noted and announced, her eyes slightly lighting up at the presence of the former ECW Champion. She lightly tucked a blonde hair behind her ear.

"Rosa, would you excuse Tiffany and I for a second?"

The Latina diva simply rolled her eyes, before sticking her hand out in a Maryse-like gesture and eventually scurrying off. The whole scene actually managed to pull out a chuckle from Christian, as he shook his head and turned toward Tiffany once Rosa's exit was complete.

"Long time no see, eh?"

Tiffany lightly nodded her head, "Well, you know how Jack is? He doesn't want me around any of the other guys unless it's professional."

"Well, I'd say _this_ is professional." Tiffany lightly arched her perfectly plucked brow toward Christian's words. Professional? The type of friendship that her and Christian had rarely ever allowed the two to be professional. They were close, very close - Much like good, good friends. "You see, your one of a kind boyfriend has something I want.."

Tiffany nodded her head, once more. "Oh yes, the ECW Championship, I'm presume?" A small smirk placed on her face, before shaking her head – she loved the competitiveness of the guys on her roster. They were all after the ECW Championship and never dared to run from the hunt for the title. "Look, Christian I already promised that number one contender spot to Tommy Dreamer. I mean, after all he did pin Jack last week – he deserves it."

Christian now was the one doing the nodding, as he glanced down toward his sneakers. He wasn't at all dressed in wrestling gear tonight. "Eh, you're right. Tommy did earn that spot, he had his heart set on it from day one and stay persistent with winning that title. And, I say if someone wants something, and has enough determination to go after it – they should do so, right Tiff?"

The blonde diva shrugged her shoulders. "Well, yes of course. I never was one to turn down a good competition."

"I couldn't agree more." A small smile graced Christian's lips. "And, it's only fair to say that the men who walks away with what he has his mind and heart set on, was the better man, right?"

Tiffany slightly rolled her eyes. "Christian, I know what you're getting at. If you're thinking about challenging Tommy for that number one contender spot, or trying to stick yourself into their title match – I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. I already schedule their match for next month's pay-per-view in fine print, so…-"

"…I wasn't talking about the contender spot, or the title."

At first, Tiffany stared at Christian with a confused glare in her eye – questioning herself in her head, _what in the world was Christian getting at_? He didn't want the contender spot. He didn't even want the title, what else was there?

….And, then – _it hit her_.

"C-Christian," she staggered to herself, completely caught off guard.

A grin spread across his lips, "I'll see you around, Tiff." He winked toward her, still leaving her almost completely speechless after the matter. As Christian headed toward the door, he was surprised with the face of Jack appearing in the doorway. The two locked eyes for quite a moment – Tiffany would've taken control over the matter, but she still seemed to be completely frozen.

Jack scoffed in direction of the former Champion before rolling his eyes and passing him bye – a small smirk graced the lips of Christian before glancing back toward Tiffany and heading out.

"What the hell was that all about?" Angrily, Jack questioned.

Tiffany wasn't much of a stranger to Jack's angry outburst – they were caused mostly by jealousy, and usually Tiffany would be scared and intimidated by an angry Jack, but for just a moment, she didn't even seem phased.

"Oh, nothing." She said, though the beaming grin on her face obviously proved to be different.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm not an idiot, Tiffany. I know that Christian was probably trying to make a move on you, right?" The self proclaimed "All American-American" superstar barely waited for Tiffany to respond before he continued angrily ranting on, "Gosh, that guy makes me so sick! He just walks around thinking he can take whatever he wants…"

Tiffany now glanced up toward Jack, with a small smirk spread across her lips, "Oh, but don't forget Jack. All is fair in love and competition." She winked, before slightly chuckling to herself at the open-mouthed expression that was now covering Jack's face.

The blonde diva shrugged her shoulders, as she happily exiting the room – leaving Jack standing there, speechless.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this story is an extremely, extremely late <em>Secret Santa story project<em> that I made for **Kasey**, But, I'm hoping that this is one of those situations where it's better late than never and also that she enjoyed it . (: This is my first Christian/Tiffany story, but I actually enjoyed writing it. I came up with the plot on the spot and had to rush and right it, so I apologize if anyone came across any typos. I barely get any free time, and I just wanted to make sure that my secret santa project was completed. So enjoy, everyone and especially Kasey. (:


End file.
